


Накануне

by WTFShakespeareCo2019



Series: драбблы от R до NC-21 [2]
Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFShakespeareCo2019/pseuds/WTFShakespeareCo2019
Summary: Аптекарь продает некоему незнакомцу зелье.





	Накануне

Аптекарь с каким-то суеверным страхом смотрел на позднего посетителя. Впрочем, к нему нередко приходили по вечерам незнакомцы, а еще более чаще — незнакомки. Все они чаще всего молча протягивали деньги и, получив в ответ небольшой флакончик, также молча исчезали. Иногда, когда аптекарь ходил на рынок, он встречал своих покупателей, но всегда проходил молча мимо, слушая, как шуршат дорогие ткани платья фиалкового цвета или блестит драгоценным камнем эфес меча. Изредка он видел знакомые драгоценности, когда мимо него проходила похоронная процессия. В подобных случаях, когда супруги приходили в его аптеку практически друг за другом, аптекарь всегда ставил на жену. Женщины в таких делах всегда были безжалостнее мужчин. И гораздо меньше страдали угрызениями совести. Особенно, если это подкреплялось золотом, оставшимся в сундуках после постылого мужа. Сам аптекарь никогда не был женат, супружество было слишком опасным занятием. К тому же, он привык сам распоряжаться своими доходами и не собирался дарить даже их самую малую толику кому бы то ни было. Одиночество и богатство прельщали его больше женщины рядом с ним в постели.

Но иногда казалось, что мысль прекратить опасное занятие и зажить как все вокруг, была крайне притягательна. Разве стоило собственное спокойствие меньше, чем покой посетителей аптеки, тем более таких.

— Как быстро умирают от этого? — незнакомец потряс флакончиком с ярко-фиолетовой жидкостью.

— На следующий же день, господин.

— А насколько бывает больно?

— После этого напитка наступает оцепенение и постепенное угасание. Это спокойная смерть.

— А этот? — посетитель ткнул пальцем в пузырек, отливающий при свете свечей зеленым.

— Смерть наступает в муках через несколько недель.

— А этот? 

— Почти мгновенно, господин. 

— Держи, — незнакомец протянул аптекарю несколько золотых и вышел.

Аптекарь выдохнул, спрятал золотые в кошель, записал приход в книгу и вздрогнул, услышав крик на улице, сменившийся смехом. Поспешив к окну, аптекарь застыл на месте: нищий, обычно спящий на паперти церкви, держал себя за горло, словно желая задушить. Свет луны превращал и так жуткое выражение на его лице в настоящую маску. Нищий кружился вокруг себя, так и не опустив рук, и даже хрипя продолжал хохотать. Но через несколько мгновений упал на мостовую и забился в судорогах. Его тело выгибалось так, что аптекарю казалось, что он слышит хруст костей. Ноги и руки выламывались, словно у куклы из театра, что выступал накануне на площади. Пальцы рвали на клочки ветхую одежду, рот раскрывался, но был слышен только хрип. Изо рта текла рвота, наполняя воздух своим тошнотворным запахом. Нищий захлебывался, глаза, казалось, готовы было вот-вот лопнуть, у ног скопились испражнения, перебивая запах рвоты. Аптекарь зажал рот руками и захлопнул окно. Последнее, что он увидел: нищий несколько раз вздрогнул и замер. 

Когда аптекарь повернулся, на пороге снова стоял незнакомец. 

— У тебя есть еще такая настойка? 

Аптекарь молча достал еще один флакон и передал его посетителю, почувствовав в ответ приятную тяжесть золота.  
После ухода незнакомца аптекарь закрыл дверь на засов и взглянул на золотые монеты в руке. Единственное, кроме золота, что интересовало сейчас аптекаря, — чья похоронная процессия вскоре пройдет по улицам города. Незнакомец был крайне нетерпелив, а сок белены еще не разу не подводил своего мастера.


End file.
